Black Friday
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: Come inside to see a supposedly cursed chest, different arts of magic interacting with Parahumans, and one mean Tonberry... Not to mention his Black Mage owner...Taylor Hebert.


**Disclaimer:I** **don't****own****Worm** **or****Final****Fantasy**

**Black** **Friday** **1.1**

"Me daddy always said never to trust a Moogle who never touchs the ground," Cait Sith stated as he morosely looked at the cuffs on his wrists. "course he also said if ya befriend a Tonberry they be friends forever ,and what do ya know...He was right all along..."

"They refuse to believe me..." Taylor murmured as her eyes faintly started glowing yellow inspite of the MD Field around the Protectorate headquarters ,she felt like their was a fire in her gut ,and that fire was directed not only at the Merchants for taking her Dad, Ton, and the little Moogles...But at the PRT, the Protectorate, Mog, and the older Moogles who are so sure that one of their own would never have worked for the Merchants let alone condone kidnapping. "It doesn't matter that those boxes belonged to Mog, it doesn't matter that they knew Mog was making something in secret to sell, but the fact that Ton was fighting the Merchants ever since they started trying to lean on Dad is suddenly a confirmation of guilt..."

"So this is what a teenage drug dealer looks like?" Status of the Wards spoke up while leaning against the bars of the cell.

"Kind of pathetic don't you think,Status?" Shadow Stalker stated as she stood in front of the cell,the sneer in her voice audible.

"Go to hell...Emma and take Sophia there with you..." Taylor replied with out even looking at either one.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Status replied trying to hide her shock that she knew who she was...and failing miserably. Meanwhile Shadow Stalker was now coiled like a cobra about to strike.

"I didn't teach you everything I figured out Emma," Taylor replied as she reached inside herself for the fire burning inside her veins, she felt the resistance caused by this field, but her familiarity with her magic allowed her to easily overcome its resistance. "one was that I learned how to...taste a person's magical aura, and the other...is this."

With contemptuous ease the cuffs melted into a puddle of molten metal, without any hesitation she snapped the cuffs off of Cait Sith with a small application of heat then cold. Suddenly she felt a sharp impact, turning she regarded the crossbow bolt that barely penetrated her skin, and causally tore it out even as she felt her magic deal with what it injected in her.

"Fuck!" Sophia shouted even as Taylor felt the panic in both her and Emma's magical auras, apparently they hadn't got to the book on introductory magic which gave descriptions on spells like Wall, Protect, and Shell, and that was a mistake on their parts since they had confiscated the chest of magical items weeks ago.

"...Flare..." Taylor intoned just to give a warning to get out of the way, this way their wouldn't be any claims she killed them without warning.

Suddenly a flash of brightness lanced out from her hand... and the cell door and a large part of the hallway on the other side ceased to exist. Suddenly the Containment Foam projectors came online and proceeded to hose both her and Cait Sith with their contents.

"Well...looks like Armsmaster's little invention failed." Sophia stated in a sarcastic manner as she pulled herself up from where she had phased through the floor to avoid the blast. "At least Hebert will probably get locked in some deep dark hole..."

"Yeah..." Emma replied as she pushed herself back to her feet further down the hallway, the shockwave having added momentum to her leap out of the way of whatever Taylor had tried to hit them with, and she found herself thanking god that she had learned to channel magic into her body to increase its toughness somewhat. "How the hell did she do that Wizard firethrowing bullshit!?I mean yeah I can make people have problems seeing and shit, but throwing around actual fireballs!?"

"Hell if I...know?" Sophia stated only to freeze as she heard a buzzing sound,looking in front of her she paled at seeing the glowing red bee, and behind it was what looked like a whole swarm emerging from the Containment Foam.

**BF**

"Has the situation been contained?" Armsmaster asked Dragon as he moved towards the detention facility.

"It seems that has escaped the containment foam using-" Dragon replied through the comlink only to be interrupted by screaming PRT Officers who were running away from the detention facility.

"BEES!" The officers screamed as they pelted down the hallway, soon followed by a swarm of bees with strange glowing red stripes on their stingers.

"Did that bee just shoot fire from its stinger?" Armsmaster asked in a calm tone belonging to the shell shocked at the sheer strangeness of the situation.

"Yes..." Dragon replied in a bewildered tone. "their are also Wasps emitting electricity chasing Shadow Stalker and Status, and Aegis is tied up...by spiders whose webbing seems to be dropping the temperature around them by a significant margin..."

"...Is anyone available to intercept besides me?" Armsmaster asked as he readied his halberd.

"...Most of the Protectorate have been deployed in regards to a situation involving the Merchants and Uber and Leet, also I have found a video just uploaded on Uber and Leet's account, and I believe you will want to see this Colin..." Dragon stated intriguing Armsmaster on what she could have possibly found.

"Alright." Armsmaster replied as he accepted the connection to the video.

**BF**

"Be careful with the product,kupo!" Mog demanded as he floated next to Skidmark,in the background of the shot was the Hebert's home on fire. The fact that Merchants were busy loading familiar boxes that they found drugs in was damning in and of itself.

"This shit better be just as good as you say it is..." Skidmark stated loudly in a gruff tone as he injected what looked like a potion into his thigh, the blur over his privates and his bloodstained pants made it obvious he had been injured in a very sensitive area. "Cause...ah...this shit maybe giving us an edge over those Empire 88 pussies,but Lung is a whole other story!"

"Don't worry, Kupo!" Mog replied with a cutely sinister chuckle. "With these munchkins I can have them produce the old stuff while I work on my masterpieces!"

"How do you know they won't botch the shit!?" Skidmark demanded as he leaned against the van, Squeler was meanwhile rubbing up against him, and if anyone was comparing the video to previous pictures of both of them they would notice that both seem to be more fit than before.

"...That's what the explosive collars are for, Kupo!" Mog replied in a patronizing manner.

"And why don't we just put one on you!?" One of the Merchants demanded, the size of the Merchant was unnatural, but that didn't matter because suddenly the man screamed as his body pulsed before shriveling into what looked like a mummy...

"...Any other stupid questions, Kupo?" Mog asked in a deceptively mild tone.

"...Naw..." Skidmark replied as he averted his gaze from Mog, who was now looking like he was the real guiding force of the Merchants.

"Goo-" Mog started to reply before the signal cut out with a boom, it immediately shifted to another camer a showing a shocked Uber and Leet dressed up as Space Marines from Warhammer 40k.

"Whose fucking camera is !?" Mog's scream pierced the night air, naturally their was no reaction from the people living in the neighborhood since the Merchants had slowly taken over this area of Brockton Bay with surprising subtlety and overwhelming force. The only thing that had been holding off their stranglehold being a small creeping figure with a knife.

"This shit belongs to those two losers, Uber and Leet!" Skidmark declared loudly.

"Send some muscle and take care of them,kupo!" Mog shouted angrily. "I will not have my plans ruined by two fanboys,kupo!"

"Bruno,Maurice, and you with the fucking glasses," Skidmark declared loudly. "take your fucking vitamins and find those two clowns,and then pop their fucking heads off!"

**BF**

"...The Merchants have been taken over...by a Moogle..?" Armsmaster stated in disbelief at what he just saw, he had heard the rumors about the Merchants having a new drug called VitaMax, but seeing that the deadly side effects were in fact put in as a control measure was troubling.

"It seems that the Moogles assurance that they had weeded out the dark taint amongst their race is false..." Dragon replied in a clinical tone. "Most likely these dark ones as they called them learned to hide their nature before their rite of passage, because that is when they harmonize their magical auras..."

"So their criminals hide knowing that they won't dare harmonize with one who hasn't hit puberty..." Armsmaster replied as he could now see that he was going to be forced to come up with away to find those amongst the Moogles like this Mog, otherwise once he was dealt with another like him could come along.

"Strange..." Dragon spoke up suddenly, interrupting Armsmaster's thoughts. "ClockBlocker attempted to freeze Ms,Hebert and some how froze himself, also she has changed into a costume resembling some pictures from Artifact 669..."

"...Which picture?" Armsmaster asked, especially since there were a number of pictures of the various...mages and their preferred clothing, but then he remembered just what it was said she was doing... "Wait,let me guess...The Dark Mage..."

"Actually a Moogle by the name of Montblanc happened to see the picture and identified the subject as,,,a Black Mage." Dragon replied.

"...Great..." Armsmaster replied as he tried to figure out how to take down a girl with the ability to create elemental aligned insects, throw around elemental "spells", and just happens to be innocent of what she had been taken into custody for. That and figure out how to save a number of baby Moogles and her dad from the Merchants without getting them all killed, and then their was the homicidal creature that apparently follows the kid around they had to possibly deal with in addition to enemy combatants hyped up on unknown drugs.

It just didn't seem to be his day...

Notes: Wow, this took awhile for me to rewrite. Well I am going to eventually post this baby on Fanfiction Net, but first Space Battles.


End file.
